


The Office Party

by Pancakessonyourface



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakessonyourface/pseuds/Pancakessonyourface
Kudos: 2





	The Office Party

My mind falls blank as the hum of indistinct chatter engulfs my senses. I’m not social but attending work events makes you seem like a team player.

“Did you drop this?” a low voice draws me back into reality. I look up and see and tall man standing in front of me, holding car keys. My eyes drop to my purse, immediately spotting my keys visibly clipped to the strap of my bag. I will admit that I am attractive, but nothing about me screams ‘talk to me’ at this current moment. I return my gaze to his.

“No,” I say flatly, shaking my purse and making my keys jangle. Here we go.

“Oh,” he says, not fazed by my tone. “Must have been some other beautiful woman,” he grins. I blink slowly, letting out a quiet sigh. I hope my disinterest will be somewhat obvious this time.

“Well then you’d better find her,” I deadpan. He, like most men, does not take the hint. His grin remains steady.

“So, what department do you work in? I’m from marketing. I’ve never seen you around so you must not be from my department. Marketing is basically where you –” his voice is cut off.

“Hey, Katie! It’s so nice to see you!” a warm voice slices through the chatter. I narrow my eyes and glance around me. I meet the woman’s eyes, which are directly on me. My heart stars pounding in my ears as my eyes take in the gorgeous woman in front of me.

Do I know her? There is absolutely no way I would have forgotten meeting her. Even if I had only seen her in passing, I would remember.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages!” she smiles, going in for a hug. Not thinking, I instinctively hug her back. The faint smell meadow flowers fills my senses and my eyes fall shut.

“We’ve never met before, but you looked like you needed help,” she whispers into my ear. My eyes shoot open. I’m such an idiot. I pull away, looking back into her eyes. This beautiful stranger quite literally came to my rescue.

“It’s been so long!” bursts out of my mouth, a bit too loudly. I blush. She grins, clearly amused at my poor social skills. This is exactly why I don’t have a girlfriend.

In an instant, her facial expression changes from playful to cold, looking in the direction of my male companion. Oh, she’s about to eat him alive. I hold back a smile, excited to not be the one to scare him away.

“I was hoping to catch up with my dear friend here. I hope I’m not interrupting,” she says, ice in her tone. I nearly shiver from her voice. He looks between us, clearly frustrated at the interruption.

“No problem,” he drones, leaving me with a wave and a wink. I roll my eyes.

A delicate hand touches my shoulder making me jump.

“Oh, sorry,” she says sincerely, but with confusion on her face, and quickly retracts her hand. She shakes it off immediately. “I was in physical pain watching him talk to you,” she smiles softly. My eyes fall to her lips, which remain in a gentle smile. I look back up to meet her eyes, which I could swear and sparkling in the dim event hall lighting.

“So…either I’m psychic or your name isn’t actually Katie,” she interrupts my probably extremely awkward staring. My face warms, a light red coloring my cheeks. My heart begins pounding again and I attempt to make the words come out of my mouth.

“Olivia. Is my name,” I stutter out. I want to cease to exist. Regardless of my social blundering, her smile remains intact, even widening slightly.

“Nice to make you acquaintance, Olivia. Actually, my name is Katie, which, in hindsight was probably a bad idea in case he recognized me from something,” her face wrinkles as she narrows her brows, looking away from me. Her gaze returns to me. “Or it could have been fun because then we could both be Katie. How cute,” she grins at me.

My face flushes even more, causing her to giggle.

“You’re really cute,” she says, leaning in closer to me.

Normally, if anyone came as close to me as she is, I would shrink away immediately. Yet somehow, I’m completely intoxicated by this woman. The smell of her perfume hits me again and I fight the urge to close my eyes and lose myself in the scent.

“I can leave you alone if I’m making you uncomfortable, but I promise I won’t hurt you…or explain marketing to you,” she leans away, interrupting my thoughts.

“No, you’re great,” I hurry out, immediately regretting my word choice. “I really appreciate you scaring him off. He isn’t exactly…my type,” I say cautiously, not sure if she catches my hint, or if I even want her to. She briefly furrows her brows, raising them moments later, a look a surprise crossing her face.

Oh, Christ, she’s freaked out. I wasn’t really looking to professionally out myself tonight. I shrink back, waiting for rejection. It wasn’t like I was trying to pick up a date or anything. I guess, more just testing the waters. Maybe even find an ally at work.

“Yeah, same,” she says after what felt like hours, a knowing look on her face. My heart races in my ears. Oh my god. Could she actually be…or does she just not find him attractive? I look back into her eyes, searching for answers.

“Come to think of it, men in general aren’t really my type,” she cuts off my frantic thoughts. Relief washes over me. It must be showing on my face because a gentle smile appears on her face.

“I’m glad I could rescue you tonight, Olivia.”

“Everyone, we’re closing up in a few minutes,” a firm tone pulls me away from our conversation. Katie and I glance around the room, noticing that nearly everyone has left. My eyes widen in surprise.

“I can’t believe we’ve been here for four hours,” Katie remarks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun at a social event,” I smile, hoping she, at the very least, somewhat agree. She nods, a large grin on her face.

Katie reaches for the door to exit, pulling it open and gesturing for me to walk through. I unfortunately blush again, and she simply lets out a breathy laugh in response. We head down the stairs of the event center, and I gesture towards my car, keys in hand.

“This is me. I’d better head home,” I say, disappointed the evening is coming to a close.

Katie chews on the inside of her cheek, looking nervous for the first time this evening.

A group heads out of the event hall behind us, chattering in a drunken haze as they walk right between us. By the time our eyes meet again, Katie’s nervous expression is not longer present.

“You should give me your number,” she states boldly. My eyes widen. I’m taken aback, but slightly relieved that I don’t have to be the one to initiate the exchange. I would never get anything accomplished romantically if left to myself.

I nod and step closer to her. Her eyes momentarily look down at my lips, and then back up to my eyes. She shakes her head a bit, probably not even realizing.

Fuck it.

I lean in and press my lips against hers. She doesn’t even seem startled as she grabs my waist and pulls me closer. The scent of wildflowers hits my nose again as my body relaxes into hers.

After a few moments I pull away. Katie furrows her brows, looking confused.

“Give me your phone,” I say, trying not to sound nervous. It takes her a second to process, but she soon chuckles and digs her phone out of her purse. I enter my number and pass it back to her.

“It was great to meet you,” Katie grins. “You’d better call me,” she finishes, giving me a fake stern look. She leans in a kisses my cheek.

“I will,” I smile. Katie laughs and turns away, presumably heading to her own house. As I watch her leave, she turns around and blows me a kiss with a giggle.

I smile and turn to my car, unlocking it and stepping inside. I shut the door behind me and let out a heavy breath.

Best work event ever.


End file.
